


Dating

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: John is blindsided by matters of the heart once more.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> Also meets **McSheplets** 233: the ex

"When were you going to tell me you were married?" Rodney exclaimed, barging past John into his room before the door had even finished sliding open. "Don't you think, as your boyfriend, I had a right to know? Instead I had to find this out from Ronon. Ronon!" he stressed.

John blinked in confusion, letting the door slide shut before turning. He held up one finger.

"First, I'm not married. I divorced Nancy years ago. And second... Boyfriend?"

"What? Now you're going to deny that too?"

"I'm not denying... Wait, yeah, I am... You think we're dating?"

Rodney began ticking things off on his fingers. "Eating lunch together every day. Movie nights. Racing cars. I have half your comic collection in my room." 

"Because you borrowed them," John stated weakly and, suddenly, Rodney looked very lost and vulnerable, reminding him of the frightened man who had run to his door in a panic when he had a parasite in his brain. His best friend in two galaxies, who had smiled whenever he entered a room and told him, "I love you," every day even after he'd forgotten everyone else, including Keller. Rodney was wringing his hands together now, a sure sign of anxiety.

"Jennifer told me to stop two-timing her and pick one of you... and I chose you."

Rodney looked away and John could feel his heart breaking for his friend, wondering when he started putting Rodney's happiness before everything else. It opened his eyes to possibilities he had not dared to dream about before, and now he could see it he wanted it desperately.

"I'm not married, Rodney," he said quietly, reaching out to grab Rodney's broad shoulders, just as he had that time before. "So... we're dating? Cool," he added with a smile.

For some reason John always seemed to be blindsided by relationships, but for the first time ever, he was actually comfortable with idea of being in a relationship - with Rodney.

END  
 


End file.
